


safety

by venomondenim



Series: venom's parkner cinematic universe [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: Aged-Up Harley Keener, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Blowjobs, Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Iron boyfriends, M/M, Smut, peter really likes to give blowjobs, that's the whole thing really, they're both like 22 and in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: Peter might have an oral fixation. Or an obsession with blowjobs. He might take it out on his boyfriend, Harley. But really, who's complaining?Previously titled, “Get the Ref to Call a Safety”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: venom's parkner cinematic universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053995
Comments: 16
Kudos: 465





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help myself after realizing that this pairing has basically no sex fics on here. Also thanks for the rewatching of Iron Man 3 to remind myself that oh yeah, Harley Keener exists, and he would be the perfect soulmate for Peter Parker post-Endgame. I hope you guys enjoy, and if you like my characterization (all guess work basically, haha) I'm definitely up to writing more with this pairing.

Harley really didn’t know what lottery he had won in some life to get where he was now. Sure, he had been on the other end of some shitty things in his life, mostly being his dad leaving, and kids torturing him at school, but what was currently in front of him was a sight to behold. 

The sight being, Peter dropping to his knees after coming through the door. He had cornered Harley in his apartment immediately, backing him up against the wall. He had only said a few words before he tossed his backpack away, and fell down to the floor, his knees making a hard thud against the hardwood floor on his way down. Harley had enough wits to wince as that no doubt had to have been painful, and yeah, Peter would shrug it off with his superhealing, like he did with anything that caused him any physical damage. That didn’t mean he had to be such a masochist about it, he admonished in his head. 

Then he wondered if he should be thinking words like ‘admonished’ when Peter was grabbing at, and unbuckling his belt like it was his job. 

“God,” and Jesus, Peter sounded like he was close to moaning already, which was insane ‘cause Harley hadn’t even _done_ anything yet. “I couldn’t stop thinking about this on the subway.”

Harley rolled through several different curse words all in his head, several in different languages. He felt a wave of heat through him because that was hot. Peter had been thinking about him on the subway? No doubt getting half hard, if not all the way hard and having to hide it. 

“Fuck, baby.” He said, finally, managing to vocalize. He was man enough to admit that Peter had definitely taken his breath away. He brought a hand up to rest in Peter’s hair. “That’s so hot.” 

“Kept playing with my mouth, I fucked up my pen, I probably looked crazy-” Peter was babbling, and Harley had to close his eyes for a second. The image of Peter on the subway, eyes lidded as he chewed on a pen thinking of blowing him was a lot. It was enough to get him hard, like he didn’t start feeling it as soon as Peter dropped to his knees. 

This wasn’t the first time this had happened either. Harley was starting to get a pavlovian response in his dick to whenever Peter entered the room. Not that he was complaining. He somehow stumbled upon a boyfriend who was obsessed with giving blowjobs. And yeah, Harley liked his own share of blowjobs, he was gay after all. He certainly loved blowing Peter, loved how loud he would get, how there’d be a light sheen of sweat all over him as he tried so hard not to move his hips, like the good boy he was. “Not everyone has a gag reflex like you.” He would taunt, but it’s not like Peter would mind, if the wounded almost-sob that came out of his mouth whenever Harley held him down was anything to go by.

When he opened his eyes he realized that Peter was still talking, but also using quick hands to pull down his underwear. Harley took his hand from Peter’s hair and cupped around his jaw, so that his thumb was just about a centimeter down from Peter’s bottom lip. He used his position to tilt Peter’s head up so he could look at him. 

And fuck, Peter was already doing the thing where his eyes got half-lidded, and he let his mouth relax so that they formed a slight ‘o’. Harley brushed over his lip with his thumb, then put on his best smirk, he had to take a little control back after all. “Darlin’,” he started, making sure to drawl out the syllables in the way that drove Peter crazy, and pitched his voice low. “I just wanna know why that pretty mouth’s still talking.” 

Harley had about a half second, as his words registered with Peter, before the latter made a soft mewling noise that almost sounded pained. Then, he was ducking his head down in a hurry, and taking Harley into his mouth. He didn’t waste any time and went pretty far down with haste. Harley took a deep breath like it had been punched out of him. He probably wasn’t going to last long, but he’d like to see who would with Peter on his knees begging for cock. 

He also knew that Peter didn’t really care if he lasted that long, since they were both young and constantly horny there usually was more than one round anyway. He flashed back to the previous month when Peter really showed him how much he didn’t mind blowjobs as he blew him through three different orgasms. His jaw aching afterwards only aided in his own orgasm as Harley had jacked him off afterwards. He had came so hard, but Harley was still almost in disbelief over how much he got turned on by them. 

It was only later that Peter had told him about his spidey-sense, and how sometimes it affected his other senses. With his advanced healing, and increased senses sometimes the pain fired around and made things more intense. The aching of his jaw, or the burning of his eyes or lungs while he had to hold his breath only made the neurons fire around in his brain like a bunch of fireworks on the Fourth of July. 

Harley had told him that it was okay to like pain during sex, it was pretty normal actually. But Peter had just shook his head and made a frustrated noise. “It’s not just that, it’s-” he had cut himself off, but then took a breath. “It’s okay when it’s with you.” Harley had waited for him to elaborate. “It’s like it hurts, but it doesn’t _hurt_. I have all these warnings, and alarm bells, and things firing all the time, but they don’t with you.” He had looked so sincere in the dark, the only light being the slight glow from the curtains. “All of my neurons just focus in on you and it finally feels like I’m-” He got quiet. Harley wondered if it was his time to speak, even though he didn’t know what to say. “Safe.” Peter eventually finished, his voice nearly a whisper. “It feels like I’m safe.” 

Harley didn’t know how to respond to that, didn’t think that he could, really. So instead he had just pulled Peter as close as he could, and pressed his face into his shoulder. They stayed in that position for a while. Harley was glad that he had landed this perfect, genius boyfriend, because Peter seemed to understand everything he had to say without having to.

As fond of the memory as he was, Harley was broken from his reverie by Peter fucking swallowing his cock down like he needed it to breathe. Harley managed to steel himself as he put a steadying hand against the wall. He used his other hand to grab Peter by the hair, then twisted his fingers a little harshly, and pulled Peter’s head down. He was rough, but was careful not to actually choke him. He watched as Peter blinked up at him, with eyes already beginning to turn wet. He knew with that look though, what Peter wanted. He wanted it rough, and fast. 

Regretfully, Harley urged his mouth off of his cock, enjoying how there was already a line of spit connecting Peter’s mouth to his dick. Peter whined, honest to god whined, when his mouth was pulled off.

“Okay, baby. Arms behind your back.” He instructed him. Peter obeyed eagerly, and Harley saw the little smile dance across his lips. The little shit. He knew he was about to get exactly what he wanted. That gave back Harley a small shred of his control. 

Once Peter had secured his arms, Harley grasped his cock in his hand and gently guided it so that the head nudged over Peter’s bottom lip, encouraging him to open his mouth. And because Peter was a good boy, and always desperate for it, he opened up immediately. Harley couldn’t help but smirk as he thrusted back into the warmth of Peter’s mouth. It was warm, and wrapped tightly around him. 

Harley let himself exhale a sigh at how good it felt having Peter take him in. His mouth was almost as good as his ass. _Almost_. Harley made sure to run his fingers through the waves on top of Peter’s head, and tugged harshly. When all he got was a resounding groan from the back of Peter’s throat, enough to send a shockwave up his dick, Harley knew he was in for it. 

Harley spread his legs a tad, and planted his feet on the floor, so he had full range of motion for his hips. Once he got settled, he didn’t hold back. At first, he thrusted shallowly into Peter’s mouth, letting his hips roll languidly. Gradually, he started picking up the pace, letting himself thrust a little faster, then a little harder into the back of his throat. 

While Harley was having the time of his life, fucking into his hot boyfriend’s mouth, Peter seemed to be enjoying it just as much. He kept making little desperate gurgling sounds in the back of his throat, either humming around Harley’s cock like he couldn’t get enough, or moaning deep in his chest so Harley could feel the vibrations around his dick. Peter was taking him so well. Harley got a sick pleasure in watching his eyes well up with tears, and all of his spit spilling out from the corner of his mouth and dribbling down his chin onto his neck. 

When Harley pulled out for a second, he watched Peter gasp against his thigh, his lips were wet and ajar, painting the prettiest picture of a blissed out Peter Parker. His whole chin was covered in spit, and he was greedily sucking in oxygen like he was starving for it. His throat had convulsed but then tightened with a click as he had swallowed around Harley, and it had felt so good it almost made him dizzy. He was struck once again with how much he didn’t deserve the boy in front of him. The one who gave himself over so easily, because of course he would. Harley made him feel _safe_. 

Harley barely registered what he was doing next. One minute Peter was still on his knees, and then next Harley was grabbing him, and pulling him up. He flipped them so that he was the one crowding him up against the wall. Once they were eye to eye, Harley couldn’t help but kiss him. He was only human, after all. Peter’s lips were swollen, but still soft, and were most definitely on Harley’s list of favorite things ever (right behind Peter’s ass, although arguments for his lips’ favor could be made.) 

“God, baby,” Harley said against his lips. “You’ve got a perfect mouth, made to suck cock. You love it, doll, don’t you?” 

Peter was nodding, wrapping his arms around Harley’s neck like he was liferaft and they were on the Titanic. Harley wondered if he would ever get sick of it, Peter using him as an anchor. He couldn’t imagine it. He also wondered if Peter could see it in him too, that he was just as gone for him. 

Peter at this point had his head thrown back against the wall and was grinding on Harley at full force, without an ounce of shame. Harley couldn’t help but sneak his hands up under his shirt, just to feel the hard lines of skin underneath. He pressed his mouth hotly against Peter’s, letting his tongue slide in, while he used his thumb to pinch over one of Peter’s nipples. The reaction was instant, like a little shock had gone through him as Peter moaned, and shivered. Harley kept doing it, letting his finger drag over the nipple again, and again, while he shifted his hips to rock against Peter. Harley wished he could record the hot whines that Peter would breathe into his ear every time he dragged his nail a little harshly over his nipple. 

After the fantastic face-fucking that Peter had just endured, Harley figured it was only his place to be at least partially as generous. He was pretty impressed that he was able to get Peter’s jeans unbuckled, and his zipper down using only one hand. The hours working in his lab/garage tinkering with tiny mechanical parts had paid off, training his fingers to be nimble and precise. Once he worked Peter’s pants down, he was able to slide his hand into Peter’s boxers with ease. 

The broken sound Peter let out once Harley got a hand around his cock was absolutely beautiful. Harley rewarded him by pressing his mouth against him. Peter’s mouth was unyielding, as his tongue slipped up around the back of Harley’s front teeth. It was so good. He wanted to catch every single sound Peter made with his mouth. 

When Peter broke away to let out a loud keen in the back of his throat, Harley used that to take advantage. He bracketed his legs so they were tight around Peter’s hips, effectively trapping him against the wall. Harley only increased the speed of his hand jerking Peter’s dick at a punishing pace. He wanted Peter to fall off the edge. He wanted him to come undone, and he wanted to _watch_. 

When Peter gasped, and let out another mind-numbingly hot sound, Harley smirked and took advantage, shoving two of his fingers into Peter’s mouth. Peter sucked them down greedily, hollowing his cheeks and everything like he was putting on a show. What a brat. Harley was gonna have to get him for that later, later being when he wasn’t about to come his own brains out. 

“You love it don’t you,” he made sure it came out like a taunt. His fingers were still in Peter’s mouth, not pushing, or moving, just resting there. “You love it when I make your jaw hurt.” The noise Peter made around his fingers sounded like a sob. Harley didn’t change the pace of his hand, he just kept jerking him. Then he leaned in for the kill, making sure to whisper it right against the shell of Peter’s ear. “Don’t you, baby?”

It took barely a second after that for Peter to come in his hand, his whole body going tight before melting against the wall as his come spurted out in waves. His limbs liquified against Harley, and he clinged on tight. Harley was pretty sure he might have fallen to the ground if he hadn’t been hanging on. 

“Fuck.” Peter said eloquently once the faraway look in his eyes started to subside. He thumped his head against the wall, then seemed to pause. He glanced at Harley with wide eyes. “Dammit,” He swore, and even though he looked debauched to all hell, he still was able to wrinkle his nose and look positively adorable. “I forgot I wanted you to come on my face, that was like the whole point.” 

Harley couldn’t help the startled laugh that he let out. There was no way this boy was real. Someone must have made him in a factory somewhere. 

Harley just gave him one of his best crooked grins, and made sure to grind up against Peter’s hip. “I think that can be arranged, actually.” He snarked, right when Peter realized he was still hard. 

Within a second Peter was slipping down to his knees once again. This time when Peter took him into his mouth, he only thrusted in a handful of times before he was pulling out once again. The display of getting to watch Peter come was enough to have him close to the edge, not to mention the previous amazing blowjob. Seriously, Harley was going to be completely spoiled in the head department for anyone other than Peter Parker. 

When Harley pulled out, he stroked himself with his fist a few times and then he was coming, making sure that it splattered all over his gorgeous boyfriend’s face and tongue. 

Once they had cleaned up, they set up shop in Harley’s living room. Peter was working on chemistry homework, with his textbook in his lap, as well as a bunch of different papers strewn about, with his open laptop glowing bright in the slowly darkening room. Harley was working on his own homework, well trying to. It was hard to work on homework when Peter Parker was sitting on your couch, dumb, beautiful, curly hair falling over his eyes as he glanced up at Harley through his lashes. 

And Harley would gladly blame it all, every bad decision he’s ever made on that look from Peter. So, he uses that as his excuse for closing his own laptop, and shuffling over to give his boyfriend a kiss. Peter smiled when he pulled back, and suddenly Harley had an understanding of every supervillain in the world, because he knew he would do anything, _anything_ , to get to keep that smile around. 

Harley kissed him again, before promising with serious eyes. “You make me feel safe, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise extra chapter as a christmas present for maia.
> 
> this wordcount is probably the shortest out of all my pending christmas gifts, but that doesn't mean anything. every parkner fic i write is for you. always for you. and a little for me, too. 
> 
> this finally brings this story to a close.

Harley knew his boyfriend had an oral fixation. Their apartment was littered with pens covered in bite marks until they could hardly be used anymore, and Peter seemed to be always playing with his mouth. Harley loved it, and wanted to take full advantage of it. That was why he had concocted a _plan_. 

It was a Saturday, a day that they both had off, and Harley knew Peter wasn’t going to be doing any Spider-Man stuff that night. He had been preparing for this, and only hoped that Peter would like it and that he was on the right track. 

Peter was currently in their tiny kitchen with a tuft of bedhead. He was only in a t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants that were rolled down so they hung low on his hips. He was currently chewing on his lips so aggressively Harley was sure he was only a few minutes away from breaking skin. 

Harley went over to him and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, and pulled him back against him. “Morning, baby,” he said, right by his ear. Peter shivered, while Harley grinned right into his neck. 

“Mmm, morning,” Peter said sleepily back to him, and brought his one hand up to tangle into Harley’s hair, effectively stretching out his torso. 

“I wanted to try something,” Harley offered, toying with Peter’s waistband. “But we’re gonna have to move to the couch.” 

“Okay,” Peter hummed, already going pliant.

Harley maneuvered them over to the living room area and sat down onto the couch. Harley had his laptop, textbook, and a few assignments strewn out over one side. Peter went to move them so he could join him on the couch, but Harley stopped him. “On your knees, baby.” He said softly, but still sternly. 

Peter gave him a questioning glance, but obeyed and got down on his knees right in front of Harley. He put his hands tentatively on Harley’s knees and blinked up at him. _Good boy_ , Harley praised in his head. 

“I know what you need,” Harley rasped, then brought one of his hands up to trace over Peter’s jaw, trailing until it swiped over his chin. Peter’s eyes were sparkling. “You just need something in your mouth, right, honey?” 

Peter nodded, and Harley could already start to feel himself getting hard just from the pretty picture in front of him. Harley smiled down at him. “What I want you to do is get your pretty little mouth around my cock, you think you can manage that?” 

Peter let out a soft noise, his lips parting. He ducked down, his hands twitching like he was already about to make a frantic go for Harley’s own sweatpants, but Harley stopped him. “There’s a catch, darlin’. There’s always a catch.” 

Peter whined, opening his mouth a bit further. Harley inched his finger up so that his thumb pressed against Peter’s bottom lip, pulling it down. “You’re gonna open your mouth, and I’m gonna slip inside, because I know how much you love being full, baby.” Peter mewled, licking at his thumb. It made something dark sizzle in Harley’s lower stomach. “While you’re sucking me down like the good boy you are I’m gonna work on homework. You’re gonna keep me nice and warm, you’re good at that, right baby?” 

Peter went to nod again, but Harley stopped him with a tight grip on his jaw. “Need your words, darlin’,” he crooned. “‘Cause you won’t be able to use them in a minute.” 

Harley could see Peter’s full body shudder at his words, then Peter said, “Yeah, Harls. Let me use my mouth. I’ll be so good for you.” 

“I know you will,” Harley soothed. He spread his legs even further, giving Peter more access. “Now c’mon, baby, get me hard.” 

With that call to action Peter was already scrambling forward and tugged down Harley’s sweatpants like he was desperate for it. He shoved them down so that they stopped halfway down Harley’s thighs, and then started mouthing at Harley’s bulge through his boxers like he couldn’t help himself. Harley let him, making his boxers a wet, drooly mess. 

Once Peter was satisfied, he peeled down Harley’s boxers so that his cock was finally exposed. The whine that Peter let out was sinful, and he immediately started licking and humming over Harley’s cock, like he was about to get his last meal. 

Harley ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. “Open up, sweetheart,” he instructed, and Peter followed his orders beautifully, opening his spit-slick lips wide, ready for Harley’s cock. Harley slid his dick into Peter’s mouth, starting at the tip, and then slowly edged himself inside, while Peter looked up at him through his lashes. When Harley got about halfway in, he stilled, and held Peter there. He didn’t want to go all the way inside, even though every instinct inside of him was screaming to bury himself deep down Peter’s throat and fuck into it until he could cum and Peter would be crying. But that wasn’t his goal for today. He didn’t want to choke Peter, he just wanted him to feel it. 

Harley continued to card his fingers through Peter’s hair as Peter made a low sound in the back of his throat, almost like a keen, but it was mostly muffled around Harley’s cock. “You’re so pretty like this,” Harley told him, because he was. “Look so good with my cock down your throat. You’re doing so good for me.” The pleasure of Peter’s wet mouth around him was white hot. “Stay right there, honey.”

Harley then reached over and sat his laptop on one knee, and placed his textbook with his formula sheet on his other, leaving Peter to look like the perfect little slut, all eager, right between his legs. “You can lick and moan all you want babydoll, I know how much you like having my cock in your mouth, but you don’t go down any farther without my permission, alright? We’re gonna be here a while. Your jaw’s gonna be aching, but I don’t wanna make you sick. Since I got you here all quiet for once I want you to tap my leg once for yes, twice for no, and three times for stop, okay?” 

He waited patiently, and Peter tapped his leg, just once. “Good boy,” Harley told him and felt him hum around his cock. “I’m gonna work on homework now. Maybe you can make these problem sets more bearable, huh, honey?” 

Harley then turned his attention to his textbook, but kept one running through Peter’s hair. Truth be told, the “homework” that he was working on he had already finished. He wasn’t sure how distracting Peter was actually going to be and didn’t know if he would have the braincells available to do his homework without any mistakes. He had already finished it last night, so this was all for show. But, Peter didn’t know that. 

He copied down a few problems before he let his eyes fall shut, just for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Peter holding him in his mouth, and licking over some of the veins on the underside of his dick. Peter seemed perfectly content slurping away at his cock. Harley still couldn’t figure out how he’d landed someone so beautiful, and so eager to please. It was going to be his mission to make Peter feel good for the rest of his life. Harley kept them like that for several minutes. Peter stayed in his place, while Harley copied down words and problem-sets that had lost all meaning to him. He made a show of not paying any attention to Peter on his cock, up until he felt Peter getting needier, and knew he’d reached the right spot. 

Peter mewled around his mouthful, and Harley glanced down to see that his eyes were already watering. He held Harley in his mouth so beautifully, teary eyes looking up at him, while his lips wrapped around his cock. Harley had half the mind to take a picture. But what was a picture worth when he had the real thing? 

Harley scribbled down something meaningless onto his paper with mock-concentration before he dramatically sat his stuff aside and brought one of his hands to tangle into Peter’s hair. He leaned back and watched Peter who had his eyes closed at that point. He looked serene around Harley’s cock, with his lashes fanning the tips of his cheekbones. 

“You’re being so good,” Harley made sure to tell him. “Your throat was just made for my cock, wasn’t it, babydoll?” Harley scritched at his scalp with his fingers with little sparks of pleasure ran up and down his spine. “I bet your jaw’s already burning, ain’t it?” 

The wet gag Peter made around Harley’s cock as his eyes fluttered and he tried to take him deeper was downright heavenly. Harley could feel the tip of his cock hit the tight ring at the back of Peter’s throat, and it convulsed. Inconspicuously, Harley dug his nails into the meat of his thigh to ground himself. This wasn’t about him. Well, it was in a way, but only as a means to an end to getting Peter off. 

Meanwhile, Harley could tell Peter was getting into the zone. He hummed over Harley’s cock, while his eyes went wide and pleading, taking on the glazed faraway look. Harley still didn’t think he’d ever reach a day where he would be deserving of it. Peter never did anything in halves, not in the way that he loved, or in the way he gave himself over. He would surrender himself completely to Harley, and it was just as intoxicating every time.

Peter had had Harley’s cock in his mouth for long enough that he was starting to drool. It leaked out of the corner of his mouth, and glistened on his chin. Harley brought his thumb down to rub over the damp skin, and got to watch as Peter’s cheeks tinged red. Leave it to Peter to be embarrassed by a little drool, and not the cock he was swallowing down. He was easily the prettiest thing Harley had ever seen.

“I have half the mind to keep you like this,” Harley said, his voice a deep rumble. “If you didn’t have that big beautiful brain I’d be tempted to think this was all you were good for.” 

Peter moaned, and even more drool spilled out, leaving Harley’s cock wet, and messy. 

“I like seeing you on your knees.” Harley was really getting into it now, letting the role settle over him like a second skin. “It’s where sluts like you belong.” He titled his head back and arched his hips, just a bit. “You’re not happy until you have something filling up one of your holes.” 

The sound Peter made was wrecked, needy and garbled. All the slick heat of his mouth was making it hard for Harley to think. “God, I should do this everyday,” Harley said, running his mouth. “I’d keep you full, baby. I’d feed you real nice. I bet that would finally satisfy you, huh, honey? If I fed you my cock for breakfast, lunch and dinner? I should just keep you down here until your knees are fucking raw. But, you wouldn’t complain. Nah, you love my cock too much.” 

Harley felt Peter tap once against his thigh, signalling ‘yes’. 

Harley could see Peter shuddering at his words, and it made a shark-like grin come onto his face. “If only everyone knew how easily you give it up to me, how easily _Spider-Man_ gives it up for me.” He tightened his grip on Peter’s hair and tugged, watching how it made Peter’s pupils blow until his eyes were almost completely black. “I just gotta get my cock out and then you get all floaty, right darlin’?” Harley soothed, his tone deceptively gentle. 

Peter hummed in agreement, and Harley could feel his own resolve weakening, threatening to snap. He set all of his stuff aside so he could fully focus on Peter, who was currently blissed out, and impaled on Harley’s cock. Harley had lots of ideas swirling around now that he knew how good his baby looked when he forfeited himself over like that. It was precious. Harley wanted to completely wreck him, and then put him back together afterwards. 

“You’ve been so good for me,” Harley assured, wanting Peter to know how much he appreciated it, and respected him for handing himself over to him. He caressed over his cheek. “You think you can be a good boy and make me cum?” 

Peter moaned sloppily around Harley’s cock. “I want you to do all the work honey, c’mon, get me off.” 

With a renewed vigor, Peter sunk down even further onto Harley’s cock, enough so that his lips brushed against his base. Peter’s throat convulsed, tightening and molding itself to the shape of Harley’s cock. Harley finally let himself surrender to it, and got lost in the sensation of Peter’s warm, wet mouth, so perfect, and all-consuming. 

“Fuck,” Harley swore, and canted his hips, only a bit. “Just like that, fuck.” 

Peter’s eyes were pleading, and leaking tears that rolled down his cheeks, coating them in tear-tracks. It really was unfair how pretty he was when he cried. Harley also knew exactly what he wanted. In a flash, he adjusted his grip on Peter’s hair from the light petting to a harsh fistful. He pulled Peter’s curls, hard, at the same time that he thrusted up, causing a loud keen to choke out from Peter’s throat. Harley did it again, then again, and again, until he was fucking Peter’s mouth in earnest. 

Peter was mostly limp and pliant, letting Harley use his mouth as he pleased. He was coated in a layer of his own spit, and Harley couldn’t wait to paint his face. A primal part of him always wanted to see Peter coated in his cum; it settled the urge to pin him down and remind him that he was his, and nobody else’s. 

Harley fucked into his mouth until he could feel his impending orgasm approaching. It built in the pit of his stomach. He held Peter’s head down sharply, right up until the last second where he let his cock slip out of Peter’s mouth. The sudden contrast of going from the warmth of Peter’s mouth to the cool air of the room was like a shock to the system, but it didn’t stop his orgasm from tearing through him. 

Harley’s cum splattered all over Peter’s face. It mapped from his chin, over his cheeks, and even covered some of the freckles on the bridge of Peter’s nose. Harley groaned at the sight, especially when Peter’s pink tongue poked out and he licked his lips, smacking them together like he couldn’t get enough. He bent down and started lapping at Harley’s cock again, which had slowly began to soften. He licked over the sensitive head until it was all clean, and he had sucked up every last drop. 

“C’mere,” Harley said hoarsely, his legs still spread, and gestured towards his lap. Peter was quick to scramble up onto his lap, all graceful limbs tucking themselves away until he was comfortable. 

“How’s your jaw?” Harley asked, making a considering noise. He went to go rub over Peter’s jaw in a soothing manner, but was caught off guard by Peter’s loud moan as soon as cupped it. That was when an idea rattled around in the back of his head. He remembered what Peter said about his senses cranking everything up, especially the pain in his jaw. 

“Forgot you’re a painslut,” Harley taunted, but then grabbed Peter’s jaw and dug his thumb in. He wanted Peter to feel it, and he wanted it to _ache_. The sound that Peter made was downright pornographic, and his hips started hitching in Harley’s lab, a desperate imitation of a grind. 

Harley slid his hand down and under Peter’s sweatpants. Peter was hard as a rock, and already leaking up a storm. Harley had him right on edge, he knew it. His grin was sharp and wolfish, showing off his pointy fang teeth. He sunk said teeth into the hollow of Peter’s throat, making him gasp. “Harley-” he croaked, his voice wrecked and shot. 

“C’mon, angel. I wanna see you come, I know you’re close.” 

“Harley, please” Peter whined again while Harley squeezed at his jaw, and sped up his hand around Peter’s cock. He had leaked enough that Harley’s movements were slick. Peter’s thrusted into Harley’s fist, little broken noises slipping from his lips every couple of seconds as they got more and more desperate. 

“If you wanna come, then come,” Harley told him. Almost immediately Peter was arching into his touch. Harley felt his cum spurt out all over his hand, while Peter fell forward, and buried his face into Harley’s neck.

“So good,” Harley told him, while Peter shook. He wrapped his arms around him so he was secure in his lap. “So good for me, angel. Perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, you can check me out on tumblr, or twitter @venomondenim


End file.
